Princess of Genovia
by blabby779
Summary: Just as Mia prepares to meet Michael for Valentine's Day, she finds out that she has to move to Genovia.


Saturday, February 2, 1 a.m.  
  
It was late, I know, but please understand that I had nothing better to do than think of no one else but my beloved Michael Moscovitz. I cannot get enough of that name. Michael Moscovitz. Michael Moscovitz! MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ!!! Okay, I might have over-reacted about the whole MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ thing, but how can you honestly say those two words and not fall completely head over heels? (I think I might be watching a little bit too much of Baywatch)  
  
Saturday, February 2, 8 a.m.  
  
It just occurred to me that it is the month of February, which means love, which means loving, which means loved. Valentine's Day is coming up!!! How could I have forgotten about the one day of the year in which people come together and embrace on eachother in a way that my mom and Mr. Gianini did (which caused me to have a new brother or sister)? I still can't even believe they did that (I really can't believe rumors didn't go around school that started out something like this- 'Princess Mia's mother is having Mr. Gianini's baby!') Why didn't they use condoms? I mean, come on! Just because my mom had sex with Mr. G doesn't mean that they couldn't use birth control! Could someone please explain that to me? Because I obviously can't seem to get it. Condoms are a very healthy, flexible substance that SHOULD be used no matter what happens!!! I don't care if my mom thinks that they are immune to sexually transmitted diseases, condoms should be a MAJOR part of the United States and not be something you would find in the junk food isle of the nearest Seven-Eleven! I told this to Lilly yesterday and she said that people should not experience the act of love until they are in love, so I guess my mom and Mr. G were in love after all. Lilly obviously thought long and hard about the situation because she's making condoms the topic of her cable show, Lilly Tells It Like It Is.  
  
My New Year's Resolutions (That I did Not Accomplish)  
  
I did not stop biting my fingernails (Even the fake one's). I did not stop lying (call the news crew). I did not stop saying French swear words in front of the ladies-in-waiting. I did not achieve self-actualization. I did not (and never will) stop thinking about my true love, Michael Moscovitz.  
  
MM + MT = TRUE LOVE 4 EVER!!!  
  
Later on Saturday  
  
Oh, my god. OH, MY GOD. OH, MY GOD!!! It happened! It finally happened, and it's not a good thing, either!!! It was absolutely disgusting! I FINALLY SAW MR. GIANINI NAKED!!! Too shocked to write. More later.  
  
More Saturday  
  
Okay, let me tell you right here and right now, that seeing Mr. G naked was not on my list of things to see today (actually, I don't have a list of things to see, but now that I have seen my Algebra teacher nude, I think it might be a good idea). What would you do if you saw your teacher naked? Please don't blame me if you do, I'm just trying to make a point, here. Okay, here's the story- I was walking to the bathroom after breakfast and there was Mr. Gianini, totally nude, walking in there before me, and I really had to go!!! Anyway, he probably just woke up because he didn't see me. I ran around the corner, totally shocked, and then ran into my room. And now, here I am, writing this. You know, that image will haunt me for the rest of my days to live with him or know him. What if we are all at the breakfast table and there, I see him naked (not really, but in my mind. Did you really think I was that pathetic? I would rather see Michael naked, PLEASE GOD!!!)? Or what if I'm in class and he's teaching a lesson and then I see him naked??? Lilly will totally suspect something like she always does. But now I can see why my mom married him. He's not all half-bad. I really wonder what Michael Moscovitz looks like naked.(I've seen his chest, and let me tell you, WOW!)  
  
My (Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo's) List of things To See Today  
  
See Lilly (with clothes on) See Michael (NAKED, NAKED, NAKED, PLEEEEEASE!!! Mom (with clothes on) Grandmere (WITH CLOTHES ON FOR GOD SAKES!!!)  
  
More Saturday  
  
Over. Yes. My life is over (I mean it! I really do mean it!!!) Why? Why THIS TIME?! Today I saw Grandmere (with clothes on. THANK GOD!) and she told me the most horrible news in the entire world- I HAVE TO MOVE TO GENOVIA!!!!!! I mean, isn't it enough that  
  
I am the tallest girl in my freshman class I am still the least endowed in the chest area My mother married my Algebra teacher and is now pregnant Last month, I found out that I am the sole heir to a small European country (now I have to go RULE that small European country!!! It's just not fair!) I have to take princess lessons every day (that might change, now that my grandmother has ruined my life! Valentine's Day is coming up  
  
And what about Michael? What will he think? What will Lilly, Shameeka, Ling Su, and Tina Hakim Baba think? You know what I think? I think it SUCKS. S.U.C.K.S. I told my mom about it and you know what she said? "Mom," I told her in fury, "are you okay? What about all my friends? What about my life?" "Honey," she told me, "I think that it is a wonderful experience. It will give you something to do while Mr. Gianini and I plan out plans for the new baby." My mom can be so mean when she wants to. And that, was a VERY mean moment.  
  
Sunday, February 3, Lilly's House  
  
Okay, Lilly is in total shock. I haven't told Michael yet, and personally, I don't want to. I'm actually scared of what he might do. Plus, not telling him is, what I think, a pretty good idea right about now. Will he be mad at me? (Please, NO!) Lilly was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling (which is covered with those little glow-in-the-dark moons and stars). Poor Lilly. I wish she understood. I was about to ask her not to tell Michael yet when she suddenly spoke up. "Don't bother me now, Mia. I am wallowing in my own world if pity and pain, and I am also trying to forget about the so called, 'fun' that we had in the past." Okay, total Drama Queen. I think she is reading one of Tina Hakim Baba's love novels or something. Uh-oh. Here comes Michael.  
  
More Sunday  
  
Okay, I am home now. Lilly didn't tell him I was leaving. THANK YOU, LILLY!!! I have never been so happy in my entire life. Instead of telling him I was leaving, she told him that Fat Louie ate another sock. Michael was soooooo sweet to say that he would be happy to come over to my house and fish it right out of Fat Louie's stomach. I told him that it was very nice of him, but my mom was already taking care of it. Wouldn't it be so cool if Fat Louie did eat another sock? You know, so Lilly wouldn't have to lie? Maybe I'll hide it in his food bowl.  
  
Monday, February 4  
  
Lilly changed the time and schedule of her show and she changed the topic (thank god. I would hate to have a best friend who talks about sex and birth control over national television). Instead, the topic was  
  
PRINCESS MIA LEAVING FOR GENOVIA  
  
I am TOTALLY not going to miss her at all.  
  
Monday, February 4, Homeroom  
  
I will NOT miss her at all!  
  
Monday, February 4, Algebra  
  
I will NOT, I repeat, will NOT miss her AT ALL. I didn't see Mr. G naked (thank you, so much).  
  
Monday, February 4, Lunch  
  
I'm not even going to sit with her!  
  
Monday, February 4, After School  
  
Okay, so I sat with her, but we didn't talk. I have to go meet Grandmere now. More later.  
  
More Monday  
  
Grandmere just canceled princess lessons because I'm moving to Genovia. OH, THE HORROR!!!  
  
Still Monday  
  
I was searching the Internet on ways to get out of parental rules when an instant message popped up-  
  
CracKing: Hey, Mia. FtLouie: Oh, hi, Michael. I guess by now you heard the news. Look, I just want to say sorry that I won't get a chance to see you on Valentine's Day. I really want to see you because I really want to spend time with you. But please understand that my mother and grandmother are making me!!! Okay??? CracKing: Mia, are you all right? FtLouie: Yeah, Michael. I'm fine. Why? CracKing: Because I don't have any idea what you are talking about.  
  
Thank you, sooooooooooo much!!!! THANK YOU, LORD!!!  
  
FtLouie: OH! I'm sorry! Nevermind, then. CracKing: Okay. I just popped up to tell you that I'm sorry. FtLouie: Sorry? Sorry about what? CracKing: About Fat Louie. Is he doing okay? I would have been happy to come over and help him with the sock. FtLouie: Don't be sorry, Michael. It's happened before. No big deal. Besides, it's all been taken care of. CracKing: I'm glad. How are you? FtLouie: Fine. You? CracKing: Bored. No other people have visited my website lately. FtLouie: I'm sorry, Michael. CracKing: Don't be. It's a pretty bad website, anyway. What's up with you and Lilly? You haven't been talking to eachother.  
  
Uh-oh. Well, we all know I'd have to tell him sometime.  
  
FtLouie: Well, Michael.that's the hard part. CracKing: What do you mean? FtLouie: Michael, my mother and grandmother are making me move to Genovia. And I won't get a chance to see you. Lilly made that the topic of her show yesterday. I AM SO SORRY, MICHAEL. I want to get a chance to see you on Valentine's Day! Life just isn't fair!!! CracKing: You're moving? FtLouie: Yeah, I'm afraid so. CracKing: You're really moving? FtLouie: Please don't make this anymore difficult than this is. CracKing: No. No it's okay. I just.I just had big plans for us on Valentine's Day. Well, I have to go. Bye, Mia.  
  
Then he left. I feel so bad right now. Why does life have to be so unfair? It's just not fair! I'm going to bed now.  
  
Wednesday, February 13, Homeroom  
  
Nothing really happened in the last ten days. Mr. G and my mom still prepared for the baby, Lilly and I still weren't talking, and my own boyfriend wasn't talking to me. He would only look up at me for just a second then look back down. And now, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and I have to leave later tonight. Why me? WHY ME?  
  
Wednesday, February 13, Algebra  
  
I didn't even pay attention. What will it be like in Genovia? Will I have to sign a bunch of boring papers every night and day?  
  
Wednesday, February 13, English  
  
ENGLISH JOURNAL  
  
I'm sorry, Mrs. Spears, but the only thing I have to write about today is that I am finally moving to Genovia to rule the nation. You know, because I am the sole heir to it?  
  
Wednesday, February 13, Lunch  
  
I'm not hungry.  
  
Wednesday, February 13, at home  
  
Well, I'm almost finished packing. I, of course, will take you (journal) with me. Knock at the door. I'll write later.  
  
More Wednesday  
  
OH, MY GOD!!!! I have the best parents and grandparent in the entire world! Mom and Grandmere decided I was a little too young to go to Genovia yet, so I get to stay here! I have to call Michael.  
  
  
  
Thursday, February 14, Valentine's Day, 11 p.m.  
  
Well, Michael forgave me and took me out to dinner at Antonio's Pizza. We ended up having the best time EVER. Lilly came along, too. But she, of course, stood out of the way of Michael and I (s) wonderful night out together. We danced, we drank, (soda, of course. I'm not that psycho) and he gave me a beautiful gold diamond necklace. IT IS SO WONDERFUL! And by the time the night was through, we ended up sharing the best kiss I could have ever imagined.....You know, I was wrong about my life. Life IS fair. Very fair indeed. 


End file.
